nebulamancersfandomcom-20200214-history
Hershey
Hershey Caramello'' (ハーシィ・キャラメロ)'' is a tarantula and the deuteragonist of the Myouyo Project. Appearance Hershey has toned brown skin with light freckles on her cheeks. She has chocolate brown hair at shoulder length and a thick ahoge protruding upwards, with her fringe covering her eyes. Her hair also has a caramel colored undertone. She is wearing a sleeveless orange shirt with what appears to be some kind of dark brown collar over the top. On this collar is a orange and yellow striped ribbon under what appears to be a bat shaped medallion. At the waist is a sort of dark brown strip with golden diamond shaped buttons over white triangle shaped shirt ends. She wears dark brown shorts over striped orange and yellow stockings. She also wears large white cuffs on her wrists, matching her white and dark brown sneakers, fastened with an orange and yellow bow on either shoe. She also seems to be carrying a large pocky stick like a cane. On her head appears to be four large golden spider eyes. Some illustrations show her with multiple pairs of arms, despite the official profile art only showing two. These can be either humanoid arms or spider-like appendages. It has been stated that she can grow these instantaneously and at will, though it is unclear if there is a limit to how many she can manifest. Personality Hershey is stated to be a trickster, bold, mischievous, confident and also scary! She enjoys teasing people, even her friends, and can be rude and cocky at times. Like Licorice, in some pictures she can be seen with a darker face with a large, fang bearing grin and an eye resembling the ones seen on her head. Implying she has another side to her personality which is possibly more dangerous or unpredictable. She is stated to have quite the reputation. Background Nothing yet is known about Hershey's background aside from the fact she is a hoarder of candy. Relationships Hershey is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far Licorice Mannheim Hershey seems to be Licorice's closest friend. They are often seen in illustrations together. Licorice does not seem to mind Hershey, but has been seen annoyed by her on the occasion. Its unknown how close the two of them are. Kandieren Ringo It is currently unknown what relationship Kandieren and Hershey have, though Hershey can be seen seemingly annoying them in one picture. Chiimera Serizawa Chiimera is seen in an illustration with Hershey, though it is currently unclear what their relationship is. Its likely that Hershey likes to tease them. Dhole It is currently unknown what relationship Hershey and Dhole have, although it was stated on Pyo's curiouscat that Hershey teases them. Dhole's profile states that they do not know how to handle Hershey's constant flirting, possibly implying affection between the two. Nabishiko It is currently unknown what relationship Nabishiko and Hershey have, but it is stated on Nabishiko's profile that they used to be close in the past before the fall of the Confectionery Kingdom. Reese Caramello Reese is Hershey's mother. It is currently unknown what kind of relationship the two have but it has been stated to be strained due to Reese's desire to put Hershey in "cute clothes". Unnamed Father Hershey is apparently the daughter of Reese's husband. Nothing is known about their relationship, if they had one at all (considering the fact it is implied that he may have died before she was born). Trivia * Hershey's name appears to be referencing Hershey's Chocolate. ** This is also evident by her mother's name, Reese, which also the name of a type of chocolate marketed by the Hershey Company. * Hershey's favorite food is candy. * Hershey's hobby is playing tricks. * Hershey can be seen drawn with anatomy similar to the character Taranza from the Kirby series in one image. Possibly implying that she was inspired by or is a homage to this character. This is also evident in the eyes on the head being similar in shape, position and color. * Due to their similar personality traits and role in their respective series, it is possible Hershey may be a homage to Marisa Kirisame from the Touhou Project. * Hershey may possibly be an Arkansas chocolate tarantula. Gallery Myouyo Project 44b283c1e60412fc867bdf09be7a5f0b.png|Hershey in Nightmare Feast's title screen My001mk.png a474c5fe74a5a466aff8fc1cd02d96b1.png Official Artwork 201710_by_pyohato-dbq1gab.png 201905 by pyohato dd7y8w1.png 8f15884817052a0aba591bd35136ba9d.png 10ae58d2054619086eaa6da5380813f0.png|A chibi Hershey 748fee5acd56fc7c3849d00bc3ace987.png ae65f41038e86bc8643999d928a83331.png f2d808f624f3f1fe1b55cb5c6ba8d28a.png D344a333a464d4d204e256b10d09b5d4.png 250b99b89a84bf746a2026cafec5032f.png C167f0eb3c95f1e4ab083101224a6adf.gif a304ecf812eed81402a07cc25b68b3cf.png|Hershey appearing like Taranza from the Kirby series c3a62f19399302c683d25b812b5a95d2.png dont.png 6ef75e0e23cd73a258dcc52a1cd3514b.png D5d48dacdd28468379b9c8fa0d7e510f.png 52168e1e10732ceb2f0559001577c9d9.png 3633dc7bbc3ca379eeac6ca04f587638.png C42a424409e322d4e714b2e74e9e304d.png 78aba638aa27e1ecddb1b4fd3dd9024a.png|Hershey wearing Pyo's merch 0293c13fe155d55e9a07092172a9e2ea.png 34tg34t34535.png Myouyo-omikuji.png|The main Myouyo Project cast drawn in the ZUN art style Hersh.png Spdr.png Thisisbyfartheworstthingihaveeverdrawn.png D6Xxb6wXkAEIgON.png Psg1.png Psg2.png Babysfirstlesbianspiderfriend.png Squad.png Dbc431a542ceee4a923bc0f4540415e7.png 778ba27ec27f1d521ab3fd9762f0b79c.png 3e7cd4f9e8c8b08c3fc7bc3d43d55a20.png 255a5b179fff1d4e6054506f70c823c0.png 0afde14adf598761728d92d3589048ee.png 291c91f9846ba7cc3b557581e4215010.png Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/hershey.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/121583 Category:Characters Category:Earthlings Category:Spiders Category:Bugs Category:Myouyo project